


when the lights go off

by voteforsarcasm



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Teenagers, High School, In the Dark, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Sleepovers, Young Love, not really but almost smut, teenage boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:30:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voteforsarcasm/pseuds/voteforsarcasm
Summary: Dan is confused about his feelings for his best friend, yet something that occurs during a sleepover might help to clear his mind once and for all.





	

It was supposed to be a normal sleepover between best friends, which usually involved playing video games until noon, drinking litres of red bull and eventually falling asleep in a state of complete exhaustion, so nothing romantic was to be expected.

But nothing ever turns out to be normal when Phil Lester is invited.

"Dan, you weeb, we're not watching another god damn episode of that shitty anime. We all know you're just after them anime titties, get a real girlfriend, you thirsty shit.", Now Chris was screaming at me not knowing that I didn't care about 'them anime titties' at all.

"Oh come on and finally admit it: You want more of it. I've seen the porn magazines under your bed, so stop being such a pussy and embrace your anime obsession already."

PJ, Phil and I were invited by Chris to sleep over at his place, but since he was the only one who hated anime, we were running out of things to do.

"Yeah Kendall, your secret is out now. I know exactly where you hide the gay po-", suddenly PJ interrupted himself, taking a quick glance at Phil, his eyes expressing guilt.

"Oh come on, just because I'm into guys, I don't have to be offended everytime someone mentions the word gay.", Phil came out a few months ago, yet PJ and Chris still didn't really know how to handle the situation.

To be honest, me neither.

I had always felt weirdly attracted to him in a way that I couldn't understand at such a young age. These feeling slowly developed to something stronger and now, as a horny seventeen year old I couldn't even handle being too close to him.

It got even worse as soon as I found out he was gay, confused about what I was supposed to be myself.

Yet in that moment I knew that his pale skin seemed to be so smooth and inviting, causing me to silently stare at him while he argued with our friends.

Of course, he had to catch me observing him like that, which made my blood rush to my cheeks almost instantly and suddenly I felt incredibly lucky that humans weren't able to read others minds.

God, that would have been awkward.

"Hey dan, are you ok?", a worried whisper made me jump in surprise. Phil was sitting right behind me, one hand resting on my shoulder, the other one resting right behind me, just a few centimeters away from touching my ass.

"Yeah, thanks for asking. I was just spacing out again, you know I always do", yes, I used the same excuse for every single time he caught me staring at him, which was often.

"Ehm dan, before I forget it; I-we need to talk. Let's do it when chris and pj are asleep, shouldn't take too long, they're already half dead."  
I quitely nodded, too scared to actually say a single word.

"W-what is it going to be about?", my whisper was soft and quiet, as my thoughts were filling with the craziest 'what if' scenarios.

"Don't worry, it-it's nothing, really", even his voice was cracking up now, making me wonder even more what he had to tell me that night.

So I bit my lip and I looked up to Phil, wondering what was going on in his mind, just to notice that he was the one staring now. Yet I saw something different this time, something about the worried but still friendly expression painted onto his pretty face.

He slowly proceeded to sigh and to turn around to PJ and Chris, who were already dozing off on the floor.

"hey Chris! wake up, it's time for me to get you into bed."

"yes mum. Liguori, did you hear him, we gotta go to sleep.", Chris managed to get himself and PJ up, just to collapse onto the matress on the floor. Claiming this bed his, even though he was supposed to sleep in his own, more comftable bed, Chris announced that he wanted to turn off the lights and sleep.

After a few minutes of laying in the dark, I heard Phil whisper my name. First I ignored his voice, hoping that he would forget about it.

"Dan, i know you're awake.", Phil finally sighed, sounding annoyed but also disappointed.

I slowly stood up and walked over to Phil's bed, sitting myself next to him. Being near him made my heart beat faster and my mouth mutter nonsense.

"Dan.", he whispered into the darkness, instantly catching my attention and bringing me back to reality.

"Phil.", I looked at him, nervous about what he was going to tell me; what if- what if he had a boyfriend. My fists clenched, causing me pain, as I imagined him being with someone else.

I awaited his response paitently, until I finally realized that he wasn't going to answer me.

"What were you going to tell me?", Phil jumped up in surprise, but I couldn't see his facial expression, as we were sitting in complete darkness.

Suddenly I heard him inhaling deeply, waiting a few seconds and then bursting out with new found confidence.

"Dan, I've been wanting to tell you this for so long but-but I was so scared that you were going to hate me once I did. It's just.. our friendship is very important to me and I absolutely don't want to lose you.", my breathing stopped as I heard him say those words, what could he possibly tell me.

"Listen, there's nothing that you could tell me, which could change how I feel about you.", but maybe it'll break my heart, I added in my mind.

Then, I suddenly felt him taking my hand into his.

"Ok, here we go then. As you know I- I like boys, but what you may not know is that you- you were the one to make me realize that. I've had a crush on you for the longest time and I finally feel ready to tell you now. I'm not expecting you to feel the same for me, as I don't even know if you're into guys like that, I- I just wanted to be honest with you."

That's when my heart stopped working properly and my mind was now going completely insane, trying to get over what he had just said.

In that moment I felt completely concious about Phil's movements: how he played with his hands to distract himself, how he was looking at me and anxiously waiting for my response. Which didn't come.

I just sat there in silence, trying to come clear about my own feelings. Was I ready for a relationship with him? Was I gay for sure?

Phil started to feel impatient, I could read it in his body language. Yet I still didn't react.

"Dan, I'm sor-", suddenly, I realized that if I didn't react faster, I was going to lose him, so I interrupted him, hoping that it wouldn't be too late.

"Don't be.", I whispered softly as I took all the courage I had left and leaned into him. Unfortunately, I missed and ended up pecking his jaw, as I couldn't really see anything.

"Oh dan", Phil put his hands around my neck, pulling me closer to him once more, still quietly laughing at me. Then he proceeded to press his lips against mine, moving slowly against my own. His lips were warm and soft, exactly like I had imagined them so many times before. I could feel his heart beating against his chest, as every inch of my skin was now touching him.

The sweet, loving kiss started to get faster and more passionate. I found myself hungry for more, as if I was starving for his touch. His hands were now wandering all over my body, making me whimper softly against his lips.

"We're going to wake them up", Phil was still kissing me, as both of us didn't want it to stop.

"I don't care", my fingers were playing with his hair now, messing up his soft, black fringe, while slighlty pulling it to hold onto something.

Meanwhile he was caressing my thights, making me whimper once more against his lips.

"What if we get out of here so we don't have to worry about the sound of your moans?", Phils hands were now resting on my thights, while mine were still around his neck, our faces were the closest possible without touching.

Yet I felt like he could still feel the heat radiating off my cheeks as I blushed, kind of upset about his previous comment.

"Oh shut up!", we were both silently laughing now, as he took my hand again, just to drag me out of Chris' room.

"Well, make me shut up then.", suddenly the romantic kind of atmosphare vanished and was replaced by our redbull induced, horny mood.

"I sure will.", I was now the one in control, pinning him against the wall of the dark living room, the only light source being the pale moon shining through the windows. His breathing felt hot on my lips, as I then proceeded to close the space between our lips again.

"A few minutes ago you missed my lips but now you manage to pin me against a wall. You surprise me.", he was now giggling again, putting one hand on my chest, not to push me away like I expected but to grab my t-shirt and pull me closer.

"You're right.. what the fuck was I thinking?"I was laughing too now, taking a step back and realizing what I had just done.

"Well, I never asked you to stop either.", Phil put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer to him once more. But this time our lips didn't lock, instead I let my fingertips slowly trace along his jawline, pressing my lips against his pale skin. I heard a small gasp as I made my way down to his neck, kissing it slowly and enjoying every moment.

Finally I reached his collarbones and, in the heat of the moment, I softly bit into the exposed skin, leaving Phil moaning and shutting his eyes.

"Dan, I swear.. If you go on I can't assure you that I won't fuck you right here, on the exact spot you're standing on just now."

"Is this supposed to be a threat? Because yes please.", I couldn't even believe that those words were coming out of my mouth, but there was no time for wondering what was wrong with me in that particular moment.

My hands wandered up his shirt, feeling his warm chest against my palms. I looked at him asking for consent, when he just took it off on his own.

Now that his whole chest was exposed, I couldn't help but to press my lips against it and leave a stray of kisses until I reached the button of his jeans.

"Wait!", Phil whispered, holding himself back, so I stood up, making sure our faces were on the same height again.

"I think we should quit here, I mean we can't really do it in Chris' livingroom, can we?", his hand was resting on my chin now and I could feel his gaze on my lips once again.

"But you know that you're always invited to my house, if you know what I mean.", now we were both giggling, as I gently hit his shoulder.

"You're starting to show your real fuckboy side, aren't you?", I joked. Our faces were still as close as they were before, our fingers were interwined, yet it didn't feel awkard or weird at all.

"Don't you like that tho?", I didn't answer, leaving Phil's imagination to figure that out on his own.

Now we were both standing in silence, just admiring eachothers faces in the faing moonlight, thinking about nothing, yet everything at once. Did I make the right decisions? Was our relationship going to last?

But who knew what the future had to offer for our young, messy love.

Totally lost in my thoughts I hadn't noticed how Phil was now staring at me, trying to catch my attention.

"I'm just so glad that I finally took the damn courage to confess to you."

"I'm also glad you did.", I said, my lips curling into a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it


End file.
